Like What You See
by allyouneedis
Summary: Finn and Puck definitely aren't gay. That doesn't mean they can't... experiment.


**Finn and Puck just got back to Finn's house after a game of tackle football, Kurt and Blaine are the only ones home. They accidentally witness something that just may change their perspective on things.**

"Dude," Puck whispers to Finn. They were headed to Finn's room to play some Halo, but Puck had stopped in front of Kurt's open bedroom door. After being best friends for so long, Finn interprets the single word as saying _Dude, come check this out_.

"Dude," Finn whispers back. _Dude, give the guy his privacy._

"Dude." _No seriously, you have to see this._

Finn walks up beside Puck, and peeks into his stepbrother's room. "Dude," he hisses. _Watching Blaine suck my brother's face off is totally not cool._

"Dude." _Look at those two, they're freaking animals._

"Dude." _Seriously, we have to walk away, now._ They continued down the hallway into Finn's bedroom. "What the hell, bro? Why were you watching my brother making out with his boyfriend?"

"I dunno, it was weird. I couldn't look away. I just don't get how a dude can like making out with another dude." Puck took his usual gaming spot on Finn's bed

"Yeah, I try not to think about it. Especially cause it's my brother." Finn shrugged, walked over to turn on his game console, then came back to sit beside Puck.

"I mean, they really seemed to be enjoying it."

"Well I guess kissing a guy wouldn't be too much different than kissing a girl, you know. Like, everybody has lips, right. It's the _other stuff_ that freaks me out."

"Do you really think so?"

"Think what?"

"That kissing a guy would be just like kissing a girl." Puck looked at his tall best friend curiously.

"Well, as long as he didn't have a beard… yeah, I guess." Finn noticed Puck was watching him, and raised an eyebrow. "Not that I would try it or anything. That'd be gay."

"Yeah, duh." Puck looked away quickly. "Are you gonna start the game, or what?"

* * *

><p>The two friends really tried to get into their video game, but pretty soon the noises coming from the room next door got a little bit too distracting. Puck had his avatar just walking around in circles, and Finn wasn't even doing anything.<p>

"Bro, they sound just like a porno," Puck said. "Kurt even sounds like a girl when he whines like that."

"Can you not remind me that that's my brother in there?" Finn threw the controller onto his bed, rubbing his palms on his jeans. It was so wrong to be turned on right now.

_**Oh yeah, baby, look me in the eyes**__._ Blaine's voice was muffled, but both boys could make out what he was saying. For some reason neither of them could explain, Finn and Puck made eye contact.

_**Blaine, oh, that feels so good**__._ Puck subconsciously glanced down at Finn's lips, then quickly back into his eyes, swallowing nervously.

"I saw that," Finn teased. "You totally wanna make out with me right now."

"No, whatever, you're the one who said you wanted to try it."

"I did n—" Finn didn't have the chance to finish what he was saying, because suddenly Puck's lips were on his. It was only a brief touch of lips, and afterwards both boys pulled back, staring at each other.

"Dude." _Yeah, I just kissed you, so what?_

"Dude." _Whatever, it's cool._ "So, ah, that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like we're gay, right? It was just kissing. Cause I'm totally not g—"

This time it was Finn interrupting with a kiss. Their lips remained pressed together until, slowly, Puck started moving his, and Finn responded. Puck tentatively stuck his tongue out, slowly caressing Finn's lips, causing the tall boy to moan quietly. Both of them pulled back, eyes wide.

"Whatever, you're a good kisser, still not gay."

"Totally not gay."

They came together again, this time Finn opened his mouth, allowing his best friend's tongue access. Puck took advantage of this, moving his head side to side to deepen the kiss. Puck prided himself on his kissing abilities, after all, he'd kissed enough girls. And kissing Finn wasn't that much different. Except Finn kissed him back harder, with more force, than most girls, and Puck liked that. He also didn't feel like he was suffocating under perfume; Finn smelled good.

Finn liked the way Puck kissed. It wasn't mischievous and teasing like Quinn, nor was it coy and tentative like Rachel. Finn definitely still liked girls; he didn't want to do anything more that kiss Puck. They were just… becoming closer friends.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking towards the bathroom to wash up, with Kurt a short ways behind him, when he stopped in front of Finn's open bedroom door. He turned back to Kurt, and raised a triangular eyebrow. <em>Look what we have here.<em>

Kurt raised his eyebrow back. _What? A couple jocks playing Halo, big whoop._

Blaine's eyebrows danced on his forehead. _That's what you think. Your brother's getting freaky with his best friend._

Kurt's eyebrows disappeared into his messy hair. _No!_ He walked up next to Blaine and sure enough, Finn and Puck were sitting on Finn's bed swapping spit. Kurt clapped a hand to his mouth to hold back a giggle, and he and Blaine walked away quickly.

"Well," Blaine said, smirking, as they made it into the bathroom, "I guess we're a bit of an inspiration."


End file.
